Tout Poudlard se ligue-t-il contre moi !
by AileDePierre
Summary: Les professeurs ont décidé que les quatre maisons devaient se rapprocher. Et qui va être à la tête de la maison des Serpentards pour que tout se déroule bien ? Drago Malfoy bien sûr ! Et qui est à la tête des Griffondors ! 20 points pour ceux qui ont répondu Harry Potter !


Drago Malfoy se tenait droit face aux autres Serpentards de son compartiment. Et il leur lançait un sourire moqueur. Pansy était au bord de la crise de la nerfs, Crabbe et Goyle fronçaient les sourcils ( ce qui les rendaient ridicules ), et Zabini réfléchissait en silence.

- Allez dis nous Drago ! le supplia Pansy.

- Je ne peux pas, dit Malfoy d'un air supérieur. C'est un secret qui sera révéler ce soir-même. Soyez patients.

Zabini regarda son ami avec suspicion. Il le connaissait trop bien. Il était sûr que ce dernier agissait comme cela pour attirer l'attention de tous. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour attirer l'attention. Tous ses amis étaient pendus à ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il était le leader de ce petit groupe et tout le monde lui obéissait, même les autres Serpentards. Il avait juste à claquer des doigts pour qu'on lui apporte tout ce qu'il désirait. Après tout, c'était lui le Prince de Serpentard.

Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle furent déçu que Drago garde le secret mais ils se turent car ils savaient comment il pouvait réagir s'ils insistaient. Cela faisait six ans qu'ils le connaissaient. Le compartiment se fit donc silencieux.

- Je m'ennuie, dit Drago. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien à dire ! Vous me faites vraiment douter de votre intelligence ! Pansy, ne me dis pas que tu n'as personne à critiquer ! Allez quoi ! Vous êtes vraiment amorphe. C'est notre dernière année. Qui est notre première cible ?

Drago se tourna vers ses « amis » qui n'avait toujours pas réagis. Cela l'agaça. Personne n'agissait de la sorte avec un Malfoy. Il se leva et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur ses compagnons. Ils ne réagirent pas ce qui intrigua Drago. Il se rapprocha de Blaise et s'abaissa pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Son ami regardait l'emplacement où se trouvait Drago il y a quelques minutes et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Même pas un clignement. Drago fronça les sourcils, il était énervé mais il commençait aussi à s'inquiéter. Il prit le poignet de son ami et le bougea. Aucune réaction. Il se retourna vers les autres. Ils étaient tous figés eux aussi et regardaient tous aussi l'endroit où était assis Drago peu de temps avant.

- C'est pas drôle là ! Les meilleurs blagues sont les plus courtes, on vous l'a jamais dit ? Alors arrêtez ! Ça ne m'amuse pas, s'exclama Drago sèchement.

Il commençait sérieusement à être énervé. Il décida de faire un test car il doutait tout de même. Il fixa Pansy pour voir si elle bougeait, même un peu. Il resta fixe pendant un certain temps puis se retourna le plus rapidement possible pour faire face à Blaise. Il avait escompter que celui ci sous l'effet de la surprise sursauterait mais rien. Il avait juste parut totalement ridicule. Heureusement que personne n'était présent. Il souffla et essaya de se calmer. Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Toujours aucun mouvement de la part de ses amis. Il regarda chacun de ses amis et sorti de son compartiment.

Il se déplaça dans le train et ouvrit un autre compartiment. Son sang se glaça quand il vit les quatre Serdaigles totalement figés comme ceux de son compartiment. Il ouvrit un autre compartiment et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'ils étaient tous figés eux aussi.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Était-il le seul à pouvoir bouger ? Que s'était il passé ? Pourquoi tout le monde restait figé sauf lui ?

Il essaya de se calmer. Il ne devait pas paniquer. La peur lui était interdit. Il s'adossa contre la porte d'un compartiment et réfléchit à la situation.

Le train continuait d'avancer. Dans quelques heures ils arriveraient à Poudlard et il pourrait prévenir les professeurs de ce qui se passait. Et là il n'aurait plus à se soucier de rien. Il aurait déjà fait sa part. Il ne pouvait absolument rien pour ces pauvres idiots restés figés dans les compartiments.

Il en était à cette conclusion quand la porte du compartiment auquel il s'était adossé coulissa. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et tomba à la renverse. Sa tête cogna le sol et il retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Pas question qu'il pleure ! Il se releva le plus vite possible et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille au long cheveux blond et aux grands yeux bleus.

- Lovegood ? Tu aurais pus prévenir avant d'ouvrir la porte ! J'aurais pus me faire vraiment mal ! s'énerva Drago.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une autre porte s'ouvrit et Harry Potter en sortit, la baguette à la main.

- Potter, cracha Drago. Qu'est ce que …

Il fut lui aussi interrompu par une voix sortant de nulle part.

- Finch-Fletchley, veuillez sortir de votre compartiment et rejoindre les autres, dit la voix.

Justin Finch-Fletchley sortit de son compartiment et rejoignit Harry.

- Très bien ! Vous êtes maintenant tous réunis. Nous allons pouvoir commencer notre expérience. Après cette guerre et tous ces morts, nous avons décidé que cela ne devait plus jamais arriver. Nous avons donc décider qu'il fallait tout faire pour qu'il n'y ait plus de tensions entre les différentes maisons. Vous appartenez tous à des maisons différentes comme vous avez put le remarquer. Justin Finch-Fletchley de Poufsouffle, Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle, Harry Potter de Griffondor et enfin Drago Malefoy de Serpentard. Il reste deux heures avant l'arrivée du train à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, c'est le temps qu'il faudra que vous fassiez connaissance. Et je vous conseille vivement de le faire. Je vous expliquerais la suite du programme plus tard. Amusez-vous bien !

Drago n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il se tourna vers les trois autres qui avez l'air aussi surprit que lui.

- C'est une blague ?! s'exclama Drago.

⃰⃰

- Alors ? Que faisons nous ? demanda Justin.

Il s'était assis par terre et regardait les trois autres. Luna vint le rejoindre.

- On va devoir apprendre à se connaître, dit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Elle leva la tête vers les deux derniers. Drago et Harry se regardaient en chien de faïence.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de vous connaître, dit Drago de sa voix traînante en en articulant bien chaque syllabe. Vos vies ne m'intéressent pas.

- J'en n'ai rien à faire de ta vie d'enfant gâté Malfoy mais on est obligé alors mets -y un peu de bonne volonté, lança Harry.

- Tu crois que je vais raconter ma vie à des moins que rien comme vous ?! s'exclama Drago.

- Les moins que rien t'emmerdent Malfoy ! Parfait, ne joue pas le jeu. Tu peux partir. On n'a pas besoin d'un petit con comme toi dans les parages.

- Ne parle pas de moi comme ça Potter ! Tu vas me le payer ! Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer !

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu fais déjà ? Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, ma vie se transforme en cauchemar à chaque fois que je vois ta sale tronche de fouine !

Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Un pas, et ils se toucheraient. Ils reculèrent tout les deux, choqués par cette proximité.

- Tu restes ou pas ? demanda Harry après s'être calmé.

- Non, répondit Drago.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête, exaspéré par le comportement du blond.

- Très bien alors va t-en .

Drago se retourna et se dirigea vers son compartiment mais un son strident le fit s'arrêter.

Ils se bouchèrent tous les oreilles d'un même geste. Le crissement se stoppa net et une voix prit sa place.

- Puisque l'un des élèves refuse de participer, nous allons devoir changer de méthode. Ce refus nous oblige à employer une manière plus radicale. Nous continuerons jusqu'à ce que vous formiez un groupe soudé. Notre but n'est pas que vous deveniez les meilleurs amis du monde, il y a eut trop de querelles entre vous pour cela, mais nous voulons que vous réussissiez à vous entendre et à vous comprendre. Nous abandonnons donc cette méthode qui ne fonctionne pas.

La voix se tut, laissant la place au même son qu'avant mais il était beaucoup plus fort et plus strident. Drago n'eut pas le temps de se mettre les mains sur les oreilles. Il tombait déjà face contre le sol.

⃰

Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi, on arrive à Poudlard et tu n'as pas encore mis ta robe !

_Harry ? Mais pourquoi l'appelait t-on Harry ? Et qui osait le secouer comme ça ? Et la délicatesse, quelqu'un connaît ?!_

Allez le dormeur ! Un vrai flemmard celui-là !

Ron, tu étais dans le même état il y a cinq minutes !

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête reposait contre la vitre du compartiment et il voyait à peine les paysages défiler car la nuit était tombée.

Eh bah il était temps ! La marmotte ouvre enfin les yeux !

Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger était debout face à lui et se préparaient pour sortir du train. Hermione plaça son badge de préfète sur sa robe et se tourna vers Drago qui était resté assis à sa place, totalement stupéfié.

Sa va Harry ? Tu as une mine épouvantable ! Ron et moi on s'inquiète beaucoup tu sais ?

C'est bon Mione … T'as pas arrêté de le lui répéter durant toutes les vacances. Il a comprit.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron et le fusilla du regard et se remit face à Drago. Son expression s'adoucit un peu.

On doit te laisser Harry. On va aller faire notre devoir de préfet. On se rejoint dans la diligence ! dit-elle en sortant du compartiment.

Ouais, on va aller retirer quelques points aux Serpentards, s'exclama Ron en sortant à son tour.

C'est à ce moment là que Drago réagit. Il se leva en sursaut et ouvrit la bouche pour insulter la belette. Drago se rendit compte qu'il était plus petit que d'habitude. Il se tourna lentement vers la vitre et aperçut son reflet. Il faillit s'évanouir. Ce n'était pas son reflet. C'était celui de Potter. Il porta sa main à son front et sentit la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il retira les lunettes rondes qui le grattaient et il vit flou.

C'était impossible ! Non, il rêvait ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir échangé de corps avec le survivant ! N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
